TMNT: a family
by MemoriesOfBetrayal
Summary: Just a quick basic overview of the brothers. ONE SHOT.


Okay, this is my first ever story, not only tmnt but the whole of fan fiction. I have been reading for over a year. Just so ya know, I suck at fight scenes so I tried my best for this one. I just did this as a little practice and so that I could introduce myself before starting a proper story. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the tmnt

TMNT: A Family

Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.

Four turtles.

Four ninjas.

Four brothers.

All with their similarities and differences.

One leader, one genius, one hothead and one clown.

Living in the New York sewers.

Master Splinter taught them to fight.

And fight they did.

_Leo spun away from Donnie's bo staff just in time and out the corner of his eye saw Raph about to jump forward. He stopped to face him. Raphael glared at his brother, but before he could make a move Mikey came up from behind Leo put his nanchuku around his neck._

"_Gotcha now" said Mikey from behind Leo._

"_Oh yeah?" Leo asked rhetorically before flipping Mikey over his head and into the opposite wall. Straight away, Raph pounced, but Leo was too quick and got his foot up to kick him before he could react. Raph spun off while Leo dodged Don's bo to punch him out of the way._

_Leonardo stopped and bowed respectfully._

And like all normal families, this one also had its disagreements, although this was no normal family.

_Raphael pulled himself off the floor and stood to face Leonardo._

"_You're not that great Leo!" he shouted, "Stop acting like you're better than us!"_

_Don and Mikey stood to watch their brothers._

"_Raph-" Leo began but was cut off by master splinter._

"_Raphael"_

"_You're an arse, Leo" Raph shouted before he ran from the room._

_Don and Mikey stood, staring at Leo._

"_Don-" Leo began._

"_You know" said Don, "he's not too far wrong". For some reason Donnie was really pissed about the way Leo looked down his nose at them. He ran out to find Raphael._

"_Mikey?" Leo asked his only remaining brother, wondering if he was going to follow their lead._

_Mikey just stood there, staring back at his brother, "Dunno, I'm hungry though" he said, and as if on queue, his stomach made a horrible gurgling sound, "Dinner time!" he exclaimed._

But when it really counted, they could work together and kick the enemies' shell.

_Leonardo drew his katanas, preparing for the battle he knew was coming. They had just run into a bunch of Purple dragon thugs, about seven or eight and with Raph there, ready to jump into any fight, they couldn't possibly just pass by innocently. Well he wanted to kick their shells too and, by the looks on his brothers' faces, they did too. The four surrounded the group silently; suddenly they dropped scaring the crap out of the thugs._

"_Who wants to pay for this damage?" asked Leo, gesturing to the graffiti on the wall._

"_Hey" called one of the purple dragons, "aint these those bugs that they warned us about?"_

"_Turtles" said Don, "can't you guys tell by the shells?"_

"_I don't care," yelled the same guy, "we won't have to worry about you freaks after tonight"_

"_Is that right" growled Raph, running forward, sai at the ready. Two came forward while the rest were occupied with the remaining turtles. The two going for Raph only had knives and didn't get a chance to use them before they were slumped against the wall, unconscious. Leo's katanas sliced through the cold night air, knocking back two thugs, the third he sent flying with a kick, knocking out the guy who was giving Mikey a hard time. Now only Don was fighting, trying to convince the guy, who was only a kid, to leave, but this kid wouldn't listen._

"_Fine" Don said as he swung his bo staff, it connected with the kid's stomach, sending him flying. "Let's go home," he said, walking towards his brothers. _

They truly were a family.

THE END

Okay, it was short, but now I can start on a proper story. If you have any tips for writing, please let me know. Thanks for reading and please review. It probably wasn't very good so keep in mind that this is my first story


End file.
